Therapy Of Love
by FeeKilico
Summary: I love my job, but I love my husband even more. Our sexuality in our work is a way of life for us, and I wouldn't change it for the world.


**This is a small little one shot. The idea was planted by my amazing beta, RagdollPrincess. It's a modern day Hobbit fic. Characters' names will stay the same. I am currently working on a Fili POV, for this story.**

I look out the window, twenty-five stories in the air. Everyone is below me, rushing around like ants. People hailing cabs, people going to the subway. The wind violently blows the leaves below me. I look up to the sky and see it has darkened.

I walk back to my desk and look at my schedule. I see that today I have one appointment, Mr. and Mrs. K. Durin. This will be their first appointment with me. They were referred to me by my colleague, Fili. His office is a floor above mine. We have been great friends since university. We graduated together, got hired together, and double team our cases. I send the women to him, and the guys stay with me.

We have a remarkable success rate for our therapy clients. Our methods always work, and the thank you cards prove it. Confidentiality is the cornerstone of our practice, particularly considering our methods, and nothing is repeated beyond these walls. What I do with my client is between us. Fili and I share in order to make sure that we are on the same page.

I go to the bathroom off of my office and look in the mirror. I place my chocolate brown hair into a bun just atop of my head. I unbutton my blouse and push my cleavage up. I apply my red lipstick and straighten my clothes. I smile as I place on my costume glasses. Most women feel intimidated by me. But when they leave, or see Fili, everything changes.

Fili is a handsome man. His blonde hair, braided and clipped to his head. His small moustache braided, hanging on either side of his mouth. His blue eyes pierce the very soul of our clients. And that's how he ropes them in. I look at myself again and sigh. Brown eyes stare back at me. My plump lips covered in blood red lipstick. My eye shadow, smoky and seductive. My body is average build. I'm lean and toned, but have curves in all the right places. I walk back into my office and see Fili sitting on my desk.

"My word," he says and lightly kisses my lips. I smile and sit at my desk. We hear arguing in the waiting room, telling us our clients have arrived.

"Bring them in," I say, and Fili leaves to retrieve them. A few moments later, he returns, followed by an attractive couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Durin, please sit," I say. Fili closes the door and offers them a drink. I see the wife scanning me from head to toe. Fili notices also, and walks beside me. I feel her gaze shift to him, and do I dare say she is blushing.

"Please, call me Kili, and this is my wife, Susan." I nod and start to take notes. I sip my mint tea and look at them both.

"So what is it that brings you in today?" I ask. Susan shifts awkwardly in her seat, and Kili sighs.

"We are only recently married, but there is no spark between us. We try almost every night, and nothing. It's gotten to the point where all we do is argue and ignore each other." I nod, noting everything down.

"It seems as though marriage has changed the dynamics of the relationship. What you once found exciting is now dull, due to the change. Tell me, do you feel obligation to satisfy one another, because of the marriage?" I look at them both expectantly.

"Yes," Susan says, her voice barely a whisper.

"Have you tried talking about each other's needs?" Fili then asks.

Kili eyes him and then nods his head. "Yes, I want to try many things, as does she, but it never happens."

I nod and take my glasses off. "At this point, we would like to meet with each of you individually so that you can discuss your concerns freely. Susan, please follow Fili. He will give you insight into how a man works. And Kili will stay with me, and I will do the same. Our methods have a 100% success rate. So please do not fret."

Susan hesitates before she nods and stands up. She kisses Kili on the cheek and follows Fili out the door. I turn to face Kili and smile a little.

"What fantasies do you desire? What do you crave that she won't fulfil?" I ask. Kili swallows heavily and blushes a little.

"Well, I suggested we try role play, but she won't. I want to try anal, but she becomes angry with me whenever I suggest it. We only have sex in one position. Even before marriage it was always the same," I nod and write what he says down.

"Now, have you tried to see it from her point of view? Some women are scared to explore other methods. The role playing may scare her because it makes her feel that you want to have sex with someone else, that she's not enough. Role play allows you to fulfill fantasy that is unattainable, and she may feel as though you see her as a barrier to that fantasy." I say.

I see Kili considering what I've said, and he sighs in frustration. "Why won't she tell me this? I mean we are married for, Christ sakes! We should be talking about these things."

"Because you are a man. Let me guess you have a high sex drive, and always want your way, or no way," I raise an eyebrow. He looks at me, eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. I can tell he's struggling with what he's about to say next.

"I need to be dominant," he whispers. I don't say anything but wait patiently, knowing there is more. He then opens up and tells me about the mental and physical abuse he suffered from his mother. His needs stems from his past, and Susan has no idea. He's never told anyone this before.

"Do you know how to be gentle? Or is it just 'wham bam thank you ma'am,' so to speak?"

He stares at me for a moment. I can tell this is difficult for him. He drops his eyes to his hands before he answers. "Wham bam, and that's what we have been used too. I try to be gentle, but I always crave more. I always want it to be rough."

Kili then stands and walks towards my window. "Does that make me a monster?" he asks, staring blankly out the window.

I walk to my door and lock it. I walk over to him and stand behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders. "No, it does not. Your wife is your rock and best friend. You need to tell her this. To truly move on, she needs to know. Tell her your fears. I guarantee she has demons that she has not told you. You are a dominant male, and she is scared of the power you have."

He turns around and stares at me. "I've never looked at it like that before."

I smile and sit him down on my chair. "Let's do an exercise, shall we?" I release my hair from its bun. My hair cascades down my back. I fluff it with my fingers and place my glasses back on.

Once he fully understands what I'm saying, his hesitation sets in. I'm glad to see that he is cautious, not impulsive. This is not a man who cheats, and I keep in mind his implicit trust in me. Despite his hesitation, he can't help but look at me like I'm his prey, like he is hunting me. It shoots tingles down to my pussy. I see the dominant look in his eyes, and I have to admit that I'm a little scared. He is barely holding himself back.

"I will teach you how to treat a woman's body and be the lover your wife craves you to be. This stays between us. If you do not agree, that is fine, and you are free to leave," I say. He stares at me for a moment before he then lunges and captures my lips. He holds my face, kissing me hard. I push him down again and shake my finger at him.

"Gentle," I whisper. I stand in the middle of the room and motion him towards me.

"Now stand behind me, and slowly massage my shoulders. Gently run your hands up and down my body, and undress me, slowly."

He nods and does as he is told. His hands feel rough, but the heat and gentle touch puts me at ease. He slowly unbuttons my blouse and removes it. I turn around and his eyes immediately fall to my chest. I wore my signature black lace, push up bra. He licks his lips and immediately brings his hands to my breasts. I slap his hands away and tut.

"Patience is a virtue," I say. I can see he is clearly struggling.

"Have you ever touched your wife gently, how you just touched me?" He shakes his head indicating no.

"Does your wife like to please you, or does she just bend to your desire?"

He looks at me, and then whispers, "She just gives in."

I move behind him and start to massage his broad shoulders. He moans in response, and I smile triumphantly. It never fails. I then slowly start undoing his shirt, scraping my nails gently across his chest. He has a light scattering of course hair there which I start to drag my fingers through. I walk in front of him and stare at the man before me. His chest is broad, and his waist narrow, his stomach adorned with a faint 6-pack. The small trail of hair trailing down his navel makes me groan.

"Now undress the rest of me. This you can speed up a little because by now you wife's panties will be wet," I smirk. He makes quick work of my pencil skirt and groans. I'm left in my stockings and black lace underwear. My stockings hug my legs perfectly, and my red pumps make my legs go on for miles.

He is eye fucking me, which makes my body shiver. He notices my reaction and he smirks before he asks darkly, "Will she be doing what you're doing, hmm? Blushing and shivering under my gaze?"

I nod unable to speak. I undo his belt and pull his pants down. His bulge is prominent through his boxer briefs. I must admit he is fairly large. He matches Fili for size and girth.

"Now we shall begin with gentle foreplay. I will lie on my couch, and I want you to caress every inch of my body. No rushing and no dominance. Understood?" He nods as I lie down on my couch. I leave my heels on and spread my legs a little.

"Now start from my face and work down." He gulps and lies between my legs. I can feel him against me, and I groan in pleasure. He starts to kiss me passionately. It's hungry but still soft. He trails kisses down my neck, and I moan in approval. He takes that as a good sign and slowly moves down. He lifts my body and with one flick of his finger my bra is unclipped. He throws it across the room and licks his lips.

"Perfect," he whispers before assaulting my breasts. He takes one into his mouth and sucks gently. His right hand strokes my left breast. I moan in pleasure as he switches breasts.

"Don't stop, Kili, this is perfect," I manage to whisper. He is clearly a fast learner and needs very little direction. He then trails kisses down my navel and stops at my panties. He looks at me, and I nod.

"Susan doesn't want me to do this. She is scared that she might smell." I sit up and nod.

"That's common for women. She will discuss it with Fili, and he will help her with feeling more comfortable. Now please don't stop," I say and lie back down.

I lift my ass so he can remove my underwear. I like to stay fully shaven and smooth. Kili groans in response and blows hot air over my folds. I gasp and moan out loud. His finger then slowly starts to tease my clit. I buck and groan. He then removes his finger, and uses his tongue. It's long and rough, but it feels so damn good. He runs circles whilst his finger enters me. He curls his finger and hits my sweet spot.

"Oh fuck," I moan as he assaults me. He isn't too rough, but his slow pace is building me up.

"Kili don't stop! I'm going to cum soon," I say and he picks up his speed. He then holds my stomach down and feasts on my pussy. I scream, gushing my release into his mouth. He groans as he licks me clean. He looks up and wipes his mouth. He then crashes his lips into mine. I stand up and push him down so that I'm towering over him.

"My turn," I say smiling. I sit between his parted legs and stroke his cock through his boxer briefs. He lifts so I can remove them, and his dick springs free.

"Do you expect your wife to blow you?" He nods. "Show me how rough you are with her," I say. I start licking his head, slowly swirling my tongue over the slit. He grabs my hair and then forces me to take him all. His cock hits my throat, and I gag and pull away.

"No wonder that you need help. I'm surprised she hasn't bitten you" I say. He looks at me and then looks away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he says. I look at him smiling in encouragement.

"No worries. That's what we're here to work on. Now I am going to control this. You don't always have to go all caveman on her. Let her do it at her own pace. If you aren't too rough with her, she may be able to deep throat you." He nods and I look back down. I start again, and this time he closes his eyes, just allowing himself to enjoy the pleasure of my hot mouth on him.

"Just feel," I say taking him into my mouth. He hisses as I take all of him in. I can deep throat like a pornstar, which gives me more power. My mouth slowly moves up and down his cock. I fondle his balls lightly squeezing them. Kili is moaning and grunting in pleasure. I can taste his pre cum, and I lick the slit.

"Oh fuck," he whispers. I can feel him begin to harden more and pulse in my mouth. I take him faster into my mouth. I vibrate my throat glands, and he roars his release into my mouth. I swallow all of him, and come off his dick with a pop. I stand and go to my desk. I throw him a cloth as I wipe my face and walk to my bathroom to rinse my mouth. I walk back out and see him sitting back with his eyes closed.

"Does your wife like to swallow?" He nods and looks at me. His cock springs back to life, and I smirk. I walk to my dresser and pull out some condoms.

"Now, phase two. We will practice loving sex. Slow and passionate. Now that she will be fully wet, and it will feel incredible for both parties." I sit back down on the coach and hand him the condoms.

"Sometimes it's good just to please her, and then have sex. But don't make her feel like she has to return the favor. Tell her it's about her and her needs. She will become putty in your hands, and she will then try to please you because she feels safe and wants to, not because it's an obligation. It's a two way street, not just one, but you need to act accordingly." He stands up and places a condom on his cock. I watch as he slides it down, and then he looks at me. I lie back on the couch and open my legs. He kneels between them and runs his fingers up and down my folds. I shift to accommodate him on the coach. He rests between my legs and teases my opening with his head. He then dips it down and slowly starts to push in. I moan as he completely fills me to the hilt.

"Slowly now," I gasp. He nods and slowly leaves me, before entering me again. He sets a slow agonising pace, but the friction feels perfect. He looks at me, and I can see that he is picturing his wife. Not that I mind. This is just sex for me. He speeds up a little, and sets a rhythm that's not too fast or slow. He is clearly a fast learner.

"You're...doing...great...Kili," I say between gasps. I see the dominant within him wanting to be released, but he keeps it at bay, which makes the sex even hotter. I can feel the coil within my stomach, ready to spring free. He can feel it too, and he wants to speed up, but I shake my head.

"Let go," I whisper. He grunts his release as I clamp around him. He pumps a few times and then stills. I can feel him go limp as he pulls out. I lead him to my bathroom and hand him another cloth. I clean myself and walk back into my office. I sit at the edge of the couch smiling.

"Very well done, Kili. See, you can tame the dominant side of you. Not all women are like your mother. Your wife truly loves you, and wants to see you happy. Fili will speak with her about roughness and different positions. Now tell me what do you like? What do you want to do more than anything?" I say.

His words come forward in a gush. "I want to bend her over the bathroom vanity. I want her to ride my cock hard and fast. I want her on all fours so I can pound her pussy with my finger her ass," Kili says. I see him spring into action again at the words and gulp. I hand him another condom and lead him to the bathroom. I bend over displaying my pussy for him.

"Now, show me Mr. Dominant. Show me what your wife fears," I whisper. I feel him behind me. He grabs my hips and in one swift movement he enters me. He then starts pounding into my pussy. He goes balls deep, and pulls my head back by my hair. I moan like a pornstar as he takes me from behind.

He then grabs my hand and leads me to my office. He pushes me against the glass and lifts me by my ass. Anyone looking at my window could see us. He holds me as he fucks me deep and hard. I hold onto his shoulders tightly as he fucks me into oblivion.

"Move to the couch, woman, and ride my fucking cock," he hisses. He pulls me by the arm and sits down. He grabs my hips and pulls me with him. Without missing a beat, he impales me onto his cock. He grabs my hips tight, and rocks me back and forth. I slap his hands away and place mine on his chest. I start riding him like he wants. He closes his eyes and grunts in response.

"All fours now," he growls. My pussy pulses at his deep domineering voice. I place my knees on the couch and arms on the head rest. He parts my legs and enters me again. Our moans and grunts fill the room. Our sweaty skin slapping against each other. The harder he pounds, the louder the slaps. He then smacks my ass, rubs it and smacks again. I can feel the coil ready to spring again. He gently places his thumb at the entrance of my puckered hole. He dips his thumb in and slowly circles.

"FUCK! KILI!" I scream as I squirt my juices around him. I can feel my cum dripping down my thighs.

"Susan!" he moans her name loudly and pushes deeper as he cums. He slows his pace before eventually pulling out. My own cum gushes out of me, wetting the couch.

"Thank god" He whispers between breaths, and then looks at me.

"You squirted," he says. I chuckle and collapse next to him.

"Natural instinct. If you hit it right, then Susan will be squirting like a water pistol." I tell him to go to the bathroom to clean himself up. He emerges from the bathroom 15 minutes later. He looks perfectly collected as he sits down. I quickly wash myself, and get dressed again. I walk back to my desk, disposing of the used condoms and tossing a throw blanket over the wet spot on the couch. I then write a bunch of mumbo jumbo on my note pad. I quickly unlock the door and sit back down.

"Does Fili do the same?" Kili asks, and I nod.

"That is also a trust exercise. Fili will inform Susan of the same. Whether or not you tell each other, that's your choice. But trust me when I say things will get better now." Right on cue Fili and Susan walk back in. Susan embraces Kili and kisses him on the lips.

"Okay, follow up appointment is scheduled for the same time next week. All follow ups are free of charge. My assistant will escort you out and take your payment. I truly hope you sort your differences out."

I shake their hands, as does Fili. Fili follows them out as he returns to his own office. I sit back down at my desk and log onto my computer. I pull up the video feed from Fili's office. I see him hack into mine, and I sit back and watch the show. I can't help moaning as I see Fili take Susan's ass, showing her how satisfying anal sex can be when done gently.

A week later Fili walks into my office smiling. In his hand is a DVD with both our names upon it. I put it into my DVD player and press play. Susan and Kili appear on the screen. I immediately see the glow they share. They explain that a follow up appointment is not needed. Everything has improved, including their bond. They both know what happened and can't thank us enough. I turn the DVD off and look at Fili. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Very well done, husband," I say kissing him lightly.

"Same with you, wife," he agrees, capturing my lips hungrily. He makes quick work of my clothes, and pushes me up against the glass. I see down below, and groan. Fili loves doing me this way. The thrill of being watched is intoxicating to us. I love my job, but I love my husband even more. Our sexuality in our work is a way of life for us, and I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
